My love will never die
by FandomFan97
Summary: She looks like someone who was once in his life but he can't put his finger on it quite yet.He is a complete stranger but fate brings them on a whirlwind journey.
1. Meant to be?

My love will never die~Chapter One.

Evanna had been living in the booming city that was New Orleans in the state of Louisiana for a couple of years now. She had a steady job in a large law firm on avenue. As a child growing up Evanna had a hard time, her adoptive parents had mistreated her to the point that it was abusive but as soon as she turned eighteen she made her escape and moved to New Orleans.

Evanna was making her way to her slightly shabby apartment after joining her work colleagues for a social evening in one of the local bars, needless to say she was slightly tipsy which was most definitely not a great thing at this time of the night especially with some dodgy characters hanging around the streets and alleyways. Sure Evanna had done this before on occasion so it did not exactly phase her but it did always come with potential risks.

Klaus however was walking on the opposite side of the street when he spotted the blonde woman who seemed to be walking without company so he decided to make his way over to her. He cleared his throat and spoke in his strong british accent, "Excuse me miss, I was hoping to accompany you home, New Orleans is not exactly safe at this time of night." He definitely was not trying to be creepy about it but she reminded him of someone, a certain someone to be exact that he knew from years gone by. "Oh of course, I would actually appreciate it. Thank you." She responded as she turned to look at the man who was standing beside her, she was not creeped out by him at all actually Evanna thought it was a lovely gesture. "It would be my pleasure, I'm Klaus by the way." He introduced himself and offered his hand to her. "It is lovely to meet you Klaus, I'm Evanna, Evanna Gilbert." She said as she shook his hand and smiled, even her smile was pretty much the same as hers, the way her eyes crinkled, she was too similar. He had to get to know her...

The pair walked along the quiet dimly lit street, "So where are you from Evanna, if you don't mind my asking?" Klaus asked the young blonde woman. "I lived in Atlanta, Georgia for my whole life. However I moved here to New Orleans once I turned eighteen." she explained to him. "Oh wow, Atlanta is nice." He commented. "Yeah it was, that is not why I made the move though." She answered, her move was nothing to do with her home city but it did have absolutely everything got to do with her adoptive parents. "Oh of course, I understand. I did not mean to pry. I do apolologise." He said with a weak smile, he felt pretty bad for asking now but then again it was not like he had known in the first place. "It's alright Klaus, don't worry about it." Evanna said as she returned the smile.

A few minutes went by as the pair walked the New Orleans streets to Evanna's apartment in silence, it was not an awkward silence, it was more of a tranquil one. Evanna spoke to break the silence between the two of them, "I really do appreciate this Klaus, thank you." she smiled slightly. "It is no problem at all, I'm only doing as any gentleman would."

The pair eventually reached the tower block that contained the apartment that Evanna lived in. "Thank you again Klaus" She said as she stopped at her door. "It is no problem at all Evanna, there is one thing though..." he said as he looked down, he was not entirely sure if he should ask her or not but he went ahead anyway. "I would like to see you again, here is my number. Text me sometime." He grinned, eagerly awaiting her answer.


	2. Who are you?

My love will never die~Chapter two.

Evanna smiled at Klaus as she took the piece of paper from the man, "Oh thank you Klaus, of course!" She responded, she definitely was not expecting him to do something like that. Was he flirting with her or was he just being friendly? She wasn't too sure but she did think he was a lovely person so she assumed that she would find out eventually. "It's no problem at all Evanna, you seem like a great woman." He said with a cheeky grin across his face, she blushed at his compliment. "I guess I will see you around Klaus." She said in a soft tone as she unlocked her apartment door, she was not going to invite him in this time. Besides she had work in the morning so she needed to get some sleep.

A couple of days went by before the pair heard from eachother, Evanna was doing her best to resist texting him first. It wasn't that she didn't like him she just didn't want to seem too desperate or too forward. She was just about to leave for lunch when she picked up her phone and texted him, "Hey Klaus, I really appreciated your kind gesture the other night. Thank you again, Evanna." She hit send and put her phone into her handbag and left the office.

A few minutes later her phone rang, she pulled it out and answered it. "Hey Evanna, It's Klaus. I'm extremely sorry for not contacting you sooner but some things happened at home with family." He apologised with an explanation, he felt awful for not contacting her sooner, hell she could have moved on and forgotten all about him in that time frame for all he knew but thankfully she did not. "Oh it's alright Klaus, don't worry about it. I completely understand." She replied with an uplifted tone in her voice. "Thank you for understanding, anyways..." he paused slightly. "I know it is short notice but I was just wondering if you would like to go for lunch today?" he asked as he bit his lip nervously, hoping she didn't think he was the type of guy that would just pick her up and drop her again whenever he felt like it. Evanna paused slightly, she wasn't clear if his intentions were actually pure. "Oh umm... yeah that sounds cool. I'll meet you at café de roux in about ten minutes?" she suggeseted, because of the short notice she was not going to let him dictate everything. "Yes, that sounds absolutely perfect! I will see you then." He said with a big smile on his face and hung up. She was really looking forward to seeing him again, afterall the last time that they met she practically had beer goggles on she thought to herself.

Evanna walked into the small restaurant and found herself a table with two chairs, she sat down and picked up a menu to pass the time while she waited for Klaus. However, after the inital ten minutes another five minutes passed and then another five minutes. Had she been stood up? It seemed so. That was until a figure came behind her, "Hello Evanna..." He said in a low tone, she was almost too frightened to turn around. "Oh it's just me." Klaus laughed slightly, it had definitely not been his intention to scare her. "Oh it's alright, is everything okay?" She asked. "Oh yeah of course, don't worry sweetheart." Klaus smiled, he had some family stuff but he didn't want her to get involved in anything that she should not know about just yet. "Good." She said softly with a small smile across her face. Klaus sat down across from her and picked up the menu, "How has work been?" He asked as he looked up over his menu. "Oh good thanks, kept busy which is never a bad thing." She laughed.

A couple of minutes later the waitress arrived over with her notebook and pen in hand, "What would y'all like today?" She asked in her chirpy southern accent. "I will have a chicken wrap and soda please and thank you." Evanna told the waitress. "The same for me please." Klaus smiled and handed both menus to the waitress. The young woman walked away to take the order to the kitchen for the chef to prepare. Klaus focused on Evanna for a few seconds longer than he really should have. She was far too much like her, he had to find out even if it was possible that she was related to her. "So Evanna, tell me about you." Klaus smirked slightly. "Oh sure, I lived in Atlanta,Georgia. Moved here literally as soon as I turned eighteen in an attempt to get away from my adoptive parents. They abused me from an early age so the quicker I could get away the better. I started here as a secretary for the law firm that I work for now and they were kind enough to put me through university to become a lawyer." Evanna smiled slightly, her adoptive parents had put her through absolute hell back in the day when she lived with them, something she would make sure her own future kids were not put through. "I never found out who my birth parents were, I do know that my mom was a cop and she was from a small town but her parents thought that my dad wasn't good enough for her so that's one of the reasons I was put up for adoption. That and my parents were still in high school at the time." Evanna said and looked down. "It's alright love, I'm here for you." Klaus whispered and took her hand in his. "Thank you Klaus. I really appreciate it." Evanna smiled weakly.

After they had spent lunch together Klaus paid for their meals and left a generous tip, he did want to make sure to impress Evanna from the beginning. "Thank you Klaus, I appreciate that." She smiled at him, she really did appreciate the kind gesture.

Klaus walked with Evanna back to the office she worked in. "I would like to see you again Evanna, possibly even make this a regular thing." He suggested as they stopped near the front door of the building. "Me too." She smiled and bit her lip. Klaus leaned in slightly and smiled, "Yeah." he whispered before kissing her, he really liked her and she was definitely falling for him.

 **Authors note:** Please read and review! It would be much appreciated as this is the first time I have written fanfiction in quite some time!


	3. Save me a dance

3:Save me a dance.

Klaus could not get the young blonde woman he had met off his mind,especially after the kiss they had shared last night. She was so much like her,every little detail of her reminded him of the woman he had once loved. That woman was Caroline, the woman that rejected his constant expressions of love. That didn't bother Klaus however,something about Evanna made him feel the most alive he had in centuries.

Tonight the Mikaelson family were hosting their annual Christmas ball and Klaus only wanted the presence of one person in particular.

"Brother...," Rebekah started as she strolled from the dining room to the living room of their contemporary mansion. "Our sister,Freya,mentioned she had spotted you with a blonde woman recently. Who is she?" she sat down as she questioned her brother and his outings during the previous days. "Oh..she saw that?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow,wondering why both Freya and Rebekah had taken a sudden keen interest in his personal life. "She reminded me of an old friend and I enjoy her company, so much so that I am going to ask her to save me a dance at our Christmas ball tonight." He responded casually, he definitely did not want Rebekah to ruin the potential that he thought he has with Evanna. Rebekah rolled her eyes and sighed. "Riiight..." she said slowly as she rolled her eyes. "We'll see how that works out.." she laughed as she hopped off the couch and made her way out of the living room.

After Rebekah left the room he began doing what he does best, no not making murderous plans. He began to draw, he wanted to impress Evanna and he truly hoped that he was doing it right. He didn't want to overwhelm her but wanted to make his affection for her known. Once he was finished drawing he wrote on the back of the paper, "Evanna, I request your gracious presence at my family's home. I would be truly honoured if you would attend. Yours,Klaus." He place it in an enveloped and sent it by courier along with a bouquet of freshly picked wildflowers. He eagerly awaited her reply, he hoped that she would attend the gathering that night.


	4. Rules change

Chapter 4: Rules change.

Klaus continued to wait, wait for a response,wait for some sort of suggestion that Evanna would accept his invitation to attend his family's annual Christmas ball.

However in the bustling city of New Orleans located in a small run down apartment was Evanna, she was doing her best to meet deadlines before the office closed for the holiday season. Law was definitely not the easiest area to try and make a career from but nonetheless she still perservered. She wanted to make a life for herself, a life that wasn't filled with violence,hate and anger. The years of abuse from her adoptive family still haunted her,it was etched in her mind,the turmoil she had endured would never leave. She did make a solemn promise to herself though,that promise was to live her best life,a life that would make her past a very distant memory. That was the reason some years ago she decided to take a leap of faith,pack up her bags and travel to New Orleans. Did she know how her story would unfold? No. Did she know she would be one of the best employee's that Gerard and Co. law firm had ever witnessed? Also no. Does she now realise that it was one of the best life decisions she had ever made? Absolutely.

A knock on the door interrupted Evanna's train of thought, "One moment!." She called out as she made her way to the front door of her apartment,she glanced at her watch. It was four o'clock in the afternoon,she had no idea who would visit her at this time but opened the door regardless,there was no one to be seen so she looked around and spotted the bunch of flowers and an envelope set down on a table close to the door. She didn't think they were for her until she picked up the envelope that had her name inscribed onto it. Evanna brought it and the bouquet inside to inspect both of them further. She gingerly shut the door behind her,then proceeded to make her way to the original position she had been on her couch. Evanna carefully opened the envelope to reveal what it contained. "Evanna, I request your gracious presence at my family's home tonight. I would be truly honoured if you would attend. Yours,Klaus." the letter read, to say she was shocked was an understatement, the fact that it was the first time in forever someone had done something nice for her,actually made her feel like a person for once in the twenty eight years she had spent on earth. "I guess rules change." She thought to herself. A smile came across her face. She was beginning to think that this was the start of something great.

She picked up her phone and called the person that she was looking forward to seeing sooner than she had previously thought. "Hello Evanna, it's nice to hear from you." He smiled as he spoke,hoping it wouldn't be wiped off his face. Evanna was grinning from ear to ear as she listened, "I was just calling you to let you know that I would be more than pleased to attend the ball tonight. I would also like to thank you for the invitation. No one has ever done anything like this for me before." She spoke in an uplifted tone. She was beyond happy Klaus had invited her. He responded immediately, " It is my pleasure Evanna, I enjoy your company." Evanna was still smiling, "I'll see you tonight." She said, tears of sheer joy filling her eyes. "See you then love." Klaus replied. The call ended, Evanna had to find something to wear. She was assuming he was going to introduce her to his family so she most definitely wanted to impress them and hoped they wouldn't judge her too harshly.


	5. what the world has to offer

Chapter 5: Let me show you what the world has to offer.

Back at the Mikaelson mansion preparations for that evening's event were well underway, Klaus was making absolutely certain that everything was done to perfection. He had his sister Rebekah and his past love Caroline to thank for that.

Klaus had never been interested in the events that his family had previously hosted. Although he was very excited about this particular one. He was looking forward to seeing one particular lady who he had made his acquaintance with in recent times.

Evanna on the other hand was still attempting to find something to wear and constantly asking herself questions at the same time. What was the purpose of inviting her? Did he have an ulterior motive? Will his family mind that he invited her? The list was endless. Her mistrust in people was understandable; given her history. However after leaving it all behind ten years ago Evanna chose to be happy, she chose to turn her life around for the better.

A few moment's later she found a dress, it was her 'just in case dress'. Just in case she was asked to a formal event, or just in case she decided she wanted to dress herself up for the fun of it. The dress was hers and she absolutely adored it. She began getting prepared for the evening ahead. Evanna slipped the dress on,followed by her shoes. She then proceeded to work on her makeup, leaving her hair until last. Evanna's hair illuminated with the cold winter's evening sun. She curled it and pinned it into an upstyle. She was pretty much ready when a knock sounded on the door of her apartment, "Who could it be now.?" She sighed to herself and made her way to the door. She attached the safety chain before opening her door, "Good evening Evanna, I'm here on the request of Klaus Mikaelson." The young male voice said as he stood patiently at the door. "My apologies but who exactly might you be?" She interrupted him. "Sorry, I should have introduced myself..I'm Tyler, Tyler Lockwood." As he spoke Evanna slowly opened back the door properly. "It's nice to meet you." Evanna smiled at the handsome young man. "Oh-my, Y-you..." He shook his head, "Nevermind,it has to be a coincidence. Sorry." He apologised. "The reason why I'm here is Klaus sent me to collect you so you could attend tonight's ball." He began to explain. Evanna smiled brightly but was still curious as to what Tyler stopped himself from saying to her, she would find out in due course but doubted that tonight would be that night. She was both surprised and pleased that Klaus had arranged transport to the ball. Was it forward? Maybe. Did she appreciate it? Most definitely!

Some time later Evanna stepped out of the vehicle when Tyler had told her that she has reached her destination. The place was stunning, even the exterior was notably elegant and luxurious. Surely she would never fit in with this lifestyle, Evanna would just have to wait and see. "Good evening love." A voice came behind her, she jumped slightly and then turned around. "Klaus.. You scared me.." She said somewhat nervously. "That was not my intention. I am extremely sorry." He apologised immediately. Klaus most definitely did not mean to scare her. "I must say you look absolutely stunning." He told her, a bona fide smile spreading across his lips. He was genuinely thrilled that she decided to accept his invitation.

"Brother!" A voice came from the top of the steps that lead to the entrance of his family's home. "Yes sister.." Niklaus sighed as he briefly turned his attention to Freya. "Hope is looking for you..and here you are displaying your affections to one of the many women who allow themselves to fall into your trap!" She snapped at her brother. "Trap?! What Trap?!" Evanna's mind spun into overdrive. Klaus immediately noticed the worried look that was written on Evanna's face, 'Oh how my sister's attempt to ruin everything good' He thought to himself, it was times like these that he remembered the reason he would dagger his siblings. "I would put your holier than thou attitude back where it came from if I were you." He growled. All the while Evanna was observing what was happening. "The only reason you're interested in Evanna is because she looks exactly like her!" Freya retorted. That's when the flashbacks hit Klaus, the way she spoke, the way she moved, everything was like her...exactly like Caroline. There was something different about Evanna however, she was only half the person Caroline was, obviously due to no fault of her own but Klaus could tell she had a past. A dark past, and he would do whatever it took to make her happy again.

The night was young and so was she, she decided that the night would be enjoyed. Regardless of the way it had commenced. She danced and drank and danced some more. Little did she know that she was being watched, observed by someone hidden in the shadows. Evanna was oblivious to the fact that there was someone somewhere who looked exactly like her. Sure she had heard about doppelgängers before but had believed them to be a myth, a belief that was soon to be changed forever for Evanna. Interuptting her thoughts was a tap on her shoulder, "May I have this dance?" a voice whispered behind her. "Of course." She smiled as she turned around to face the person who had invited her here in the first place. Evanna had so many questions but would wait to ask them because tonight was not the correct place or time to find answers. Evanna and Klaus danced, as they danced Klaus spoke to her, "Evanna..." He started. "I need you to trust me, you are an amazing person and I would love if you let me show you what the world has to offer. You deserve the world Evanna and a lot more along with it." He smiled. She nodded gently, "Thank you Klaus." Evanna whispered as tears of happiness filled her eyes. She finally found someone who cared about her. "I care about you love." He smiled at her. The night continued to be a joyful one and she was hoping that she would be able to get on the good side of his family. Especially his sisters.


End file.
